Las Aventuras de Caperucita Canadá
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Caperucita Matthew fue enviado por Mamá Francis a visitar a Abuelita Arthur; lo que sucedió entre que se encontró al lobo feroz, a quienes conoció y como fue salvado por el valiente y heroico cazador. RR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. El cuento de Caperucita Roja pertenece al folclore popular.

A/N: Otra cosa random que les tiro xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Aventuras de Caperucita Matthew<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: "La preocupación de Mamá Francis"**_

* * *

><p>Había una vez, en el hermoso y extenso bosque del Reino de Hetalia, un dulce joven al que todos llamaban Caperucita Matthew, porque desde pequeño había gustado de llevar encima una fina caperuza de terciopelo rojo que su mamá Francis le había regalado en algún cumpleaños que ya no recordaba. Caperucita Matthew se parecía mucho a su mamá Francis, el mismo cabello rubio y los ojos de un azul extraño tirando a violeta, la misma complexión y casi la misma altura, a excepción de la incipiente barba, cosa que él al ser aún un adolescente no tenía, y que a Matt no le gustaban mucho los vestidos que a su mama le gustaba llevar. Francis decía que Matt no había heredado su fantástico estilo, pero ese era otro tema.<p>

Bien, continuando con el relato, un día maravilloso, donde los pajaritos cantaban y con sus alegres trinos hacían del despertar un deleite, el pequeño Caperucita Matthew se encontraba desayunando con mamá Francis los más deliciosos waffles que había probado en su vida _–a excepción de los waffles de la Bruja Emma, con quien iba a jugar de vez en cuando. Ella sí que hacía los mejores waffles, pero mamá no debía saberlo-_ relamiéndose de los labios la miel que los acompañaba. Mamá Francis había estado un poco extraño desde el amanecer, pues no había dicho muchas palabras y el abrazo de buenos días que le dio había sido muy frío. Asustado por el comportamiento del mayor, se decidió preguntarle que le pasaba, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada con consultarle la razón de su extraño actuar.

—Mamá Francis-dijo con voz delicada y suave- estás un poco raro hoy. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—Mathieu- respondió mamá Francis acariciando con todo el amor francés que tenía a su pequeño niño- estoy un poco preocupado a causa de la salud de tu abuelita Arthur. Como sabrás, vive allí tan horriblemente solo en esa casucha con olor a viejo que…

La situación de soledad y auto-aislación en la que se había metido la abuelita Arthur era algo que realmente hacía que su corazón francés lleno de amor se estrujara, de tal forma que ya no tenía ganas ni siquiera de vestir sus hermosos vestidos ni peinar su sedoso y largo cabello.

— ¿No te parece que te preocupas sin razón?—respondió Caperucita— Abuelita Arthur ama estar solo, no creo que le suceda nada. Si tiene té, el sobrevivirá

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Podrías hacerme un favor, Mathieu?—mamá Francis batió las pestañas y puso una cara de cachorrito, que hizo que el corazón de Caperucita diera un salto. Mamá sabía exactamente como convencer—

—C-claro…—respondió en voz baja

—Bien, quiero que vayas a visitar a tu abuelita Arthur, y de paso le lleves algo de comida, pues no puede ser que sobreviva con la rara mezcla de harina y carbón que come constantemente, y con el té que te hace amarillos los dientes.

—Te refieres a sus scones… y al Earl Grey?—preguntó llevándose un dedo a la boca—

—Si la palabra "scones" significa bollos tóxicos, sí, me refiero a esos—respondió mamá Francia mientras se levantaba y acariciaba la cabecita rubia de su pequeño.

—De acuerdo mamá Francis. Prepárame una canasta y le llevaré comida decente a abuelita Arthur… ¿Sabías que los niños del bosque utilizan los scones de la abuelita como proyectiles mortales?

—No veo que puedan tener otra clase de uso—respondió sonriendo y dándole la canasta— ahora, quiero que vayas derecho por el buen camino, no hables con nadie… y si lo haces asegurate de que no sea peligroso, oíste mom petit Mathieu? Eres un niño en un cuerpo adolescente, y no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

—Claro mamá Francis—respondió con una sonrisa tomando la canasta en sus blancas manos y guiñándole un ojo—Estaré pronto de vuelta, y le daré tus saludos a la abuelita

—Claro—le dio un beso en la frente—pero no le digas que me preocupé. Mejor dile que te mando para saber cuando va a morir, eso está mejor.

Y así, despidiéndole con mucho cariño y buenos deseos, Mamá Francis vio partir al pequeño-adolescente Caperucita Matthew con dirección al camino que se abría paso en la profundidad del bosque.

¿Quién sabe lo que le depara al jovencito en tan largo camino?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_**Lo que en ese lindo bosque encontró:**_

—_**Hey! Tú, el chico de la caperuza…—una voz con un acento extraño sorprendió a Matt mientras caminaba alegremente, así que volteó de un salto y vio a un hombre de piel bronceada y felinos ojos verdes.**_

— _**¿Yo? —se señala a sí mismo, un tanto confundido**_

—_**Sí, tú—le apunta con un dedo— ¿No eres pariente de Francis? **_

—_**Mamá dijo que no debería hablar con extraños—caperucita retrocede, y se acomoda detrás de un tronco—**_

—_**No te preocupes, si eres quien creo, estás a salvo—el hombre ríe jovial y Mattie no puede evitar desconfiar**_

— _**¿Como?**_

—_**Permíteme presentarme, soy Lord Antonio Fernández Carriedo, barón del Tomatal y dueño del castillo del Sol. Eres tú Matt, el hijo de Francis? **_

_**Matt solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, absolutamente maravillado con la vista ante sus ojos**_

_**(...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Completamente fail, y sacado de lo más recóndito de mi computadora. Sí, tengo otras cosas que hacer pero no me resistí, y esto será corto. No más de 4 capítulos!<strong>

**Espero reviews… aunque verdaderamente es demasiado random como para merecerlos D:**

**Caridad para esta pobre chica...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Caperucita Roja es un cuento popular.**_

_**A/N: jajaja habrá inclusiones de varios personajes… ¡adivinen quienes serán los siguientes!**_

_**Nah, les dejo leer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Aventuras de Caperucita Matthew<strong>_

_**Capítulo Dos: Lo que en ese lindo bosque encontró:**_

* * *

><p>Como habíamos dicho, el valiente, adolescente y dulce Matthew partió con dirección a la casa de la abuela Arthur tomando el camino largo que cruzaba el Bosque Encantado. El Reino de Hetalia era bastante grande, así que el bosque del que hablamos tenía también un considerable tamaño. El chico iba silbando alegremente unas cuantas canciones que había aprendido con el hermano de la bruja Emma –un chico bastante agradable que siempre iba rodeado de un aroma bastante… interesante a <em>hierbas<em>- la vez que había ido a visitarla a su casa de dulces. Sonrió al recordar su reacción cuando vio a Emma espantar a unos niños que intentaban comerse su casa de dulces. ¿Cómo se llamaban? _¡Ah, si! Hansel y Gretel_

Y hablando de niños metiches, también de pronto recordó al extraño niñito que se parecía mucho a la abuela Arthur. ¡Incluso tenía casi sus mismas cejas! Peter… un chico bastante particular.

Pero obviando al cejudo niño, sigamos con el relato de sus aventuras. Como decía, Matthew iba caminando alegremente y sonriéndole a cada animalito que se le cruzaba en el camino, aunque algunos huían de él, completamente asustados de su presencia. ¿Razón? No había alguna en particular, solo que los conejitos eran criaturas muy tímidas, y el hecho de que algunos días atrás le había pisado el rabo a uno, no ayudaba mucho. Aun así, un montón de ardillitas y pajarillos le seguía mientras tarareaba su alegre canción. Pero de pronto, unos murmullos entre el follaje espeso a su alrededor le llamaron la atención.

El sonido no era cualquier sonido, no señor. Era una mezcla de… gemidos, y algún que otro quejido que se escapaba de la boca de alguien; porque era evidente que no había ningún animal ahí. Su primera reacción después del susto fue ir a investigar, pero pronto las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza y decidió retomar el camino, pues la abuela de seguro estaría feliz de verlo, y no había porque retrasar su visita.

—Hey! Tú, el chico de la caperuza…—cuando se disponía ya a avanzar varios pasos, completamente despreocupado, una voz con un acento extraño sorprendió a Matt, así que volteó de un salto y al hacerlo vio a un hombre de piel bronceada y felinos ojos verdes mirarle con atención. Sus ropajes eran finos, de terciopelo y tafetán de un vivo color vino, pero bastante sucios y desarreglados.

— ¿Yo? —se señala a sí mismo Matt, un tanto confundido ante el hombre que se alzaba frente a él.

—Sí, tú—éste le apunta con un dedo después de examinarle detenidamente— ¿No eres pariente de Francis?

—Mamá dijo que no debería hablar con extraños—Caperucita retrocede, y se acomoda detrás de un tronco, pues volvió a oír en su cabeza las palabras de su madre y el hombre ese no le inspiraba confianza alguna—

—No te preocupes, si eres quien creo, estás a salvo—el hombre ríe jovial y Mattie no puede evitar seguir desconfiando.

— ¿Como?

—Permíteme presentarme, soy Lord Antonio Fernández Carriedo, barón del Tomatal y dueño del Castillo del Sol. Eres tú Matt, el hijo de Francis?

Matt solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, absolutamente maravillado con la vista ante sus ojos.

Detrás del hombre se hallaba un jovencito más o menos de su edad, vestido más ricamente que Lord Antonio, pero de apariencia bastante frágil. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sobre su cabeza portaba una corona delicada de oro. Éste miro con desdén a Matt que lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza inmediatamente.

Lord Antonio salió de entre los arbustos y se dirigió a él con pasos lentos, como haciendo espacio para que el otro chico pudiese avanzar. El que tenía la corono en la cabeza tenía bastante cuidado de donde pisar, y seguía a Antonio estrechamente, pero no dejaba que el otro lo ayudara, pues parecía que no le gustaba ser tocado.

Cuando llegaron más o menos a 5 pasos de Caperucita Matthew, Antonio habló así:

—Soy un amigo cercano de tu madre, cuando éramos pequeños nos llamaban "los Azotes del Reino" —comenzó a reír como recordando algo, pero inmediatamente al oír el bufido que emitió el otro jovencito se puso serio y se acercó a Matt, de forma que ambos encararon al de la corona—Matthew, éste es Lovino Vargas, Príncipe del Reino de Hetalia. Arrodillate en su presencia.

El rubio no sabía que hacer, y como creyó no haber oído bien lo que el otro le decía se volteó a mirarle, y Antonio le hizo un ademán. Volvió a mirar al otro joven, y éste tenía el ceño aún más fruncido y en la mirada brillaba el enojo.

— ¡Plebeyo! —Murmuró Lovino apuntando a Matt—arrodíllate en mi presencia, ¿no oyes que soy tu maldito príncipe? Antonio, maldita sea la hora que me trajiste a tus tomatales y mis lacayos se perdieron. ¡Me aseguraré de que te azoten cuando lleguemos a palacio, eres un bastardo idiota!

Mientras tanto al ver la reacción de Lovino, Matt se lanzó al suelo en una reverencia bastante precaria, y Lord Antonio se veía bastante avergonzado. En su interior, Matt no podía creer que ese malhablado muchachito era uno de los Príncipes Gemelos de los que siempre hablaba Gilbert. Al final, se decidió a preguntar lo que le carcomía el cerebro y se dispuso ya a correr si era necesario.

—Señores…—carraspeó— ¿podrían decirme como es que se encuentran de este lado del bosque? ¿Y sus ropas están tan… maltrechas?

De inmediato, ambos se sonrojaron profusamente y Antonio empezó a balbucear sinsentidos, mientras Lovino desviaba la mirada hacia los matorrales. Pronto, volvió a toser para llamar la atención de ambos y a jalar el jubón de Antonio— ¿Entonces…?

—Es que invité a su majestad—hizo una leve reverencia y Lovino le dedicó un gesto obsceno— Err… a mi propiedad para que pueda verificar mis excelentes tomates—al decir esto, Lovino volvió a sonrojarse y a morderse el labio. Matt no supo por qué—y ocurrió que nos alejamos mucho y de pronto sus lacayos desaparecieron…

—Pero señor…—continuó Matthew— como dueño de las tierras, ¿usted no debería saber el camino de regreso? Además, esos gemidos que escuche entre el matorral… ¿eran ustedes? ¿Qué hacían?

—Convengamos que el bastardo aquí presente no es muy inteligente que digamos—habló el príncipe tratando de moderar la voz, dándole una mirada que mataba a Antonio, que se había atragantado al escuchar a Caperucita— ahora déjate de preguntas y como buen súbdito enséñame el camino de vuelta a mi palacio. Hay cosas que debo arreglar con éste… hombre.

Matthew solo atinó a reír un poco. Definitivamente Lord Antonio debía ser alguien afortunado al gozar de la… _¿amistad?_ Del príncipe. ¿Quién podría hablar de esa forma con él e incluso caminar a su lado de no ser alguien bastante cercano? Asintió con una leve reverencia y les indicó que les siguiera hasta el lugar donde el camino se dividía en tres. Estaba seguro que abuela Arthur le había dicho una vez que ese era el camino que llevaba a palacio.

Así, los tres caminaron en silencio, a excepción de Lovino que seguía quejándose de todo lo que veía, de maldecir cuando se tropezó por 5ta vez, de casi vomitar cuando se tragó un bicho y de como Antonio jamás se olvidaría de su idiotez cuando llegaran a casa. Sinceramente para Caperucita ellos parecían una pareja de enamorados, pues Antonio se notaba muy pendiente.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la encrucijada, y ahí fue donde los tres pararon, para despedirse y cada quién tomar su rumbo. De la boca del príncipe solo escuchó un "gracias" tan leve, que casi le pasó desapercibido, y de parte de Antonio recibió un tomate —sacado de quien sabe dónde— y algunos consejos:

—Pronto iré a visitar a tu madre, Matthew. ¿Y tú a donde vas?

—Voy a la casa de mi abuela Arthur—respondió sonriendo— ¿le conoces?

—Lamentablemente sí—respondió Antonio entrecerrando sus ojos y con una voz que de pronto ya no era nada jovial— cuando le veas, dile de parte de Lord Antonio Fernández Carriedo que espero que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa… en especial dolorosa—escupió en el suelo y lo aplastó con la bota, con marcado resentimiento en sus facciones—

— ¿También es necesario que escupa?—señaló al suelo

—El escupitajo es muy importante. Asegúrate de que se vea amenazante—recomendó el ojiverde, con una sonrisa y su tono de voz habitual.

—De… de acuerdo Lord Antonio…—murmuró tratando de no notarse muy asustado— espero que les vaya bien a usted y a su majestad de regreso a palacio.

—Gracias por los deseos, pequeño—le acarició la cabeza antes de seguir al príncipe que ya se estaba alejando con dificultades, pero lo más erguido y orgulloso posible— ¡ten mucho cuidado con el Lobo Feroz!

Matt asintió y le despidió con la mano. ¿El lobo feroz? ¿Quien sería ese?

Siguió su camino sin prestarle mucha atención, pues el sol ya estaba en medio del cielo y empezaba a sentirse hambriento…

* * *

><p>Seh, FAIL y no tan gracioso como el primero pero ¡me gusta! xD<p>

Gracias por los reviews, **ShinigamiRiku, Manukee, Coxy170**

Me hicieron súper feliz xD

Espero les guste. ¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Caperucita Roja es un cuento popular.**_

_**A/N: **__**Nah, les dejo leer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Aventuras de Caperucita Matthew<strong>_

_**Capítulo Tres: El campo de Girasoles**_

* * *

><p>Luego de tan singular encuentro, Caperucita siguió su camino como siempre, preguntándose en su interior si las cosas raras seguirían. Cuando se despertó, no había tenido en mente que su madre le enviaría a visitar a su abuelita, ni que en el camino se encontraría con Lord Antonio ni el príncipe. Ah, y hablando del príncipe… ¿Dónde estaría su hermano? Era bastante sabido que el reino tenía Príncipes Gemelos, pero nunca había imaginado que sean tan diferentes en carácter, a juzgar por lo que había escuchado que el pueblo decía sobre ambos y lo que el mismo había presenciado hacía unos momentos.<p>

Pero retomando el hilo de nuestra historia, vemos que Matthew avanza sonriente hacia un claro del bosque, que estaba lleno de flores amarillas y enormes. Girasoles. Miles y miles de hermosos girasoles que eran tan grandes que incluso llegaban a su estatura o la rebasaban. A causa de los anteriores jóvenes, Mattie había tenido que tomar el camino más largo, en vez de tomar el corto que no pasaba por este lugar, pero él no le importaba porque gracias a eso había descubierto el hermoso jardín. Dejó su cesta en el suelo y con una mano acaricio uno de los girasoles, sonriendo ante la caricia aterciopelada que brindaba el tacto a su piel.

De pronto, de tan ensimismado que estaba no sintió que la blanca mano que se posó en su hombro, y cuando lo hizo, se llevó un gran susto

* * *

><p>— ¡Ríndete, maldito español! ¡Ha! Oh, si…. Ruega por clemencia ¡Uf! ¡No seré condescendiente contigo! ¡No tendrás misericordia de mi parte! ¡Hah! Jajaja, ah!—colgado desde la parte más alta de las escaleras, la Abuelita Arthur se balanceaba con gran soltura, simulando una pelea a muerte con cualquiera sea ese español que nombraba. En sus manos empuñaba con gran presteza uno de sus sables curvos, esos que amaba mostrarle a cualquiera que se animaba a poner un pie en su propiedad sin permiso. Él era un veterano de los casi inexplorados mares que llevaban al oscuro reino asiático donde se decía que un joven rey había encerrado a todo su pueblo para así protegerlos de cualquier amenaza. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se encerraría del mundo? Pensaba la abuela mientras vigilaba con ojo de halcón la cerradura de su puerta. Sí, él era un ser lleno de contradicciones.<p>

Lo que él estaba haciendo ahí arriba era practicar, mantenerse en forma por si a su majestad se le ocurría volver a su trono –no estaba de acuerdo con que el reino fuera manejado por los príncipes- así que en su calidad de noble había renunciado a la corte y alegó que volvería solo cuando el Rey Roma volviera. Pero eso es irrelevante, lo que a nosotros nos interesa saber, es que durante cierto tiempo se había sentido un poco… mal. Ni el bastardo del vino, ni su nieto Matthew venían a verlo y sinceramente se estaba deprimiendo, aunque jamás lo diría.

—Ah… desearía que algo interesante ocurriera— murmura antes de dejar caer su sable y poner los pies en el suelo. Irá a tomar la 5ta taza de té en el día y a leer alguna cosa interesante.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qu-qué haces a-a-aquí, chico?—de un salto, Matthew se había alejado y volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Suspiró y se calmó un poco al ver que era un pequeño jovencito de cabellos color trigo y ojos muy azules, el chico se veía un poco asustadizo y constantemente miraba a su alrededor como si esperase que alguien o algo de pronto viniese a almorzárselo.<p>

—Estaba pasando y me quedé a observar los girasoles… ¿no son hermosos?—responde volviendo a acariciar uno

—S-si, lo son. Pero por tu bien deberías irte. Mis-mis hermanos y yo no podremos ayudarte si…—el chico vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, y a Matthew le parece sentir que algo se mueve entre los girasoles, pero solo lo califica como una brisa que se coló. Observa de nuevo al rubio y lo nota aún más tenso que antes, así que posa una mano en su cabeza, para infundirle confianza

—Oye, luces un poco asustado, me llamo Matthew, voy camino a la casa de mi abuela Arthur que queda pasando el riachuelo…

— ¿El-el mío? —el menor parece relajarse un poco y al instante le brinda una dulce sonrisa—Raivis, sí. Raivis—ambos vuelven a escuchar un sonido entre las flores, y el chico volvió a sentirse tenso—Gusto en conocerte, pero debes irte o él de seguro te llevará…

— ¿Quien es él?—Caperucita pregunta extrañado ante el comportamiento poco usual. Cuando el niño está a punto de decirle, a lo lejos divisa a dos muchachitos venir corriendo en su dirección.

— ¡Raivis!—grita uno, mientras el otro llega ya hasta ambos y toma al pequeño del brazo—Lamentamos si te dijo algo inapropiado…—le da una sonrisa de disculpa— deberías seguir tu camino… se está haciendo mediodía y el sol está fuerte… —miraron a sus costados— El campo de girasoles es hermoso pero el sol aquí es… _doloroso._

Caperucita no podía entender la manía de los hermanos de decirle que se largara de ahí, y aún más difícil de entender le era que hayan dicho "el sol aquí es doloroso" no le veía sentido alguno, y decidió seguir su camino y alejarse de ellos lo más pronto posible. Además ya estaba poniéndose hambriento y quería llegar a la casa de su abuela para compartir el almuerzo que Mamá Francis había hecho.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por los consejos, seguiré mi camino pero antes me llevaré uno de los girasoles como regalo para mi abuelita— en un momento, y ante los atónitos ojos de los tres hermanos caperucita Matthew arrancó un girasol y lo acomodó recostado en su hombro—¡Hasta luego!

Los tres hermanos estuvieron a punto de gritarle que devolviera el girasol, pero pronto una sombra emergió de entre las flores y el trío no tuvo otro remedio que callarse y correr por sus vidas.

_El lobo feroz estaba sonriendo._

* * *

><p><em>Demasiado corto, pero es que lo hice rapidito. Espero actualizar el fin de semana. :D Reviews?<em>


End file.
